


Chillin' Like a Non Villain

by TheFlashpoint



Series: Super-Flash Shorts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because the two of them are like family in this sense, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Its a very small drabble, Just a couple o heroes relaxing, Other, Platonic Relationships, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Just a couple of friends from different earths relaxing together after a rather exhausting day.





	Chillin' Like a Non Villain

Kara was exhausted, hungry, and ready to pass out the second she got home. She told Brainy to refrain from alerting her of any further crime unless it was absolutely necessary and made her way back to the apartment. However, her super hearing told her of an intruder in her home. 

Slowly she opened the door, silently placing her purse down and very carefully making her way to the couch where the intruder lay. What Kara wasn't expecting was to find Barry Allen laying splayed out on her couch, mask off and suit half open, just as exhausted as she was. She smiled and chuckled lightly at the picture before her.

“I take it that you had a rough day on Earth-1?” she mused, making her way to the kitchen for some water.

“You better believe it!” Barry groaned, turning his head ever so slightly to watch her. “Some new meta-human, get this, has ice powers like Killer Frost did but like...they work like the cold gun.”

“Sounds rough buddy.” Kara smiled when Barry snorted at her response. “We had some weird alien with the ability to breathe fire attack us. Luckily I’ve already dealt with a alien with a similar fire ability except...they didn't breathe it. Still fairly easy to handle though. Just sucked the energy out of me.”

“I think we can both agree when I say we really need a break. Want to binge watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine with me? I haven't watched it in awhile but ever since Cisco first forced me to, I’ve kinda been addicted.” 

“Who would have guessed? The cop is into cop shows. How about we go grab some food first?” Kara made her way to the speedster, crossing her arms and tilting her head, “I'm feeling burgers and fries with a side of ice-cream, how about you?”

“You know what? I was feeling just the same thing. I race to the grocery store for ice-cream and you get the burgers and fries?”

Kara smirked, “Deal.”


End file.
